Home entertainment systems commonly include multiple media sources such as a set top box, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, and a game box all connected via a switching device to a stationary display device such as a television or monitor. The switching device typically allows a user to switch between the media sources by inputting a command, e.g., via an interface such as a remote control. The switching device may provide a switched video signal and a switched audio signal to the television. However, in some cases, a user may be using a Bluetooth display device such as Bluetooth headphones to receive a portion (e.g., audio portion) of a media content item. The Bluetooth display device is commonly connected directly to the media source device. Switching from a first media source to a second media source while using the Bluetooth display device may disadvantageously require disconnecting the Bluetooth display device from the first media source and connecting the Bluetooth display device with the second media source, creating work and inconvenience for the user.